The Ragged Edge
Garibaldi's relapse into alcoholism jeopardizes a covert mission to the Drazi homeworld. G'Kar discovers that he has become a religious leader to his people. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as '''Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Marshall Teague as Ta'Lon *John Castellanos as Tafiq Azir *Mirron E. Willis as Brannagan Featuring *Mark Hendrickson as Narn Acolyte Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Delenn and John Sheridan are preparing for a meeting for the ISA. Sheridan is furiously signing all the treaty copies for the member worlds, but Delenn says she needs to go, so she does and promises to stall. Sheridan finally arrives to see Delenn alone in the council chamber – apparently all the member worlds are boycotting meetings until their shipping lines' security can be guaranteed. They could make progress if they only knew who the attackers were. Meanwhile, the Earth Alliance transport Red Star 9 is being attacked. A man is defending the transport, but sees they are overwhelmed. He orders a life pod ejected, and it escapes. Act I Londo Mollari and G'Kar arrive back on Babylon 5 via a Centauri liner. Mollari notes he is happy to be back and to have left Centauri Prime – the reverse of his departure. G'Kar supposes Mollari is just not meant to be happy. Meanwhile, they notice an unusual amount of attention to the two. Mollari supposes G'Kar prolong his absence even more to gain more attention. Michael Garibaldi wakes up to a communication from Zack Allan fairly late in the morning. He has missed their meeting, and another is scheduled by Delenn. Garibaldi promises to be there. After Allan cuts out, Garibaldi picks up an empty liquor bottle – the real reason for his oversleeping. Delenn briefs the group that an Anla'Shok reconnaissance team found a Human transport missing one of its life pods, a candidate for a witness to the attack, however, it was probably smuggling illegal goods to Drazi Freehold space. Garibaldi has a contact on the Drazi homeworld that could help. Sheridan starts to order Stephen Franklin to accompany him there, but Garibaldi objects, noting his contact will not trust anyone else and he knows what he is doing. G'Kar returns to his quarters, continuing to encounter Narn bowing graciously as he passes. He is happily surprised to find Ta'Lon at his door, and they enter to catch up. Upon entering, G'Kar immediately notices his book is missing. Ta'Lon knows about it, and explains: the Narn only knew he went to Centauri Prime, and was afraid that the book would be lost. G'Kar is increasingly angry to learn that his book was taken on orders of the Kha'Ri and, further, it has been copied – on printers – over 500,000 times and more than the Book of G'Quan. G'Kar has become a religious icon. Act II Garibaldi makes some unnecessary advice small talk to Allan as he leaves the station. Franklin arrives and directly asks him if they are OK. Franklin suspects he does not want him around on a personal level and presses him on it. Garibaldi assures him they are fine, and Franklin again says not to hesitate to talk to him if he needs to. G'Kar, with a new entourage, meets Mollari in the Zócalo, with the latter immediately amused by the group. Mollari has found out about G'Kar's book and finds out he is referred to as "prideful windcatcher." G'Kar is looking for Delenn, and Mollari notes it may be awhile. Garibaldi makes it to the Drazi homeworld and is shown to his room which has a great view of the city. He hears the door and greets his friend – Tafiq Azir – by PPG. They catch up, Azir noting he is security and is doing well, and he congratulates Garibaldi on his career. Azir informs him that the pilot has gone into hiding and the government wants to take it out on the pilot, not able currently to deny the whole thing since he is alive. Azir has ordered room service and receives a bottle. Azir relates the plan where the pilot will come to talk to him that night. On B5, Franklin gets a message from Earthdome during his dinner. Later that night, Garibaldi falls asleep and Azir tries to wake him up and says he needs to go make travel arrangements, but Garibaldi is too out of it and he goes. Azir exits, but is intercepted and killed in the hallway. Garibaldi, however, was too out of it to hear. Act III Garibaldi slowly gets up. He sees the signal that the pilot has arrived and leaves the room, then is immediately attacked by a Drazi over Azir's body. After a fight, Garibaldi hurls the alien over the balcony, then sees a police craft flying overhead. He finds Azir, but Azir dies just after telling Garibaldi to go. Garibaldi, under threat of being seen by the police craft again, reaches the pilot who was just beaten to death by three hooded figures, who then proceed to beat Garibaldi up and escape. Garibaldi is forced to escape himself, rather than be caught by authorities. Garibaldi fortunately gets a communication with Delenn and asks for an escape via a White Star. Ta'Lon goes to see G'Kar again to ask him to address the growing Narn admirers. G'Kar insists it is not his place to lead, even turning down such a role earlier. Ta'Lon reflects on G'Kar's gift, having his "sword" in his heart rather than his own physical one. Ta'Lon notes he is not a religious person, and has not read his book, but insists G'Kar has a unique opportunity to teach new ways in contrast to the old ones that their leaders know. G'Kar does not believe he has something to teach, and has been used to only being responsible for himself. What if his shadow becomes bigger than the message? Ta'Lon insists that will not happen. G'Kar then agrees and invites some of the Narn in. Act IV Garibaldi provides what little information he obtained. Garibaldi does not think the attackers were Drazi, and they seemed to have waited for him to arrive. They may have an information leak. Just then Mollari arrives, having been delayed. Interestingly, he recognizes the object Garibaldi tore off the attackers as a button on Centauri Palace guard uniforms. Garibaldi lies and says he got it from a merchant in the Zócalo. The others play along and say there was nothing to add and move on. They cannot trust Mollari since they know the Centauri are involved in the attacks, but Delenn notes that he himself probably was not involved since he gave up that information. Mollari probably leaked the information, not knowing the full story. The Centauri need the Alliance like anyone else, but these attacks only divide the member worlds. G'Kar interjects and insists they not bring Mollari in. He tells them about the attack on them on Centauri Prime, and if Mollari starts asking questions he will be killed. The others agree, and G'Kar agrees to be the only one who knows. Franklin records a log in Medlab about his decision, which involves him leaving B5. Act V G'Kar talks to his followers. They have been following evolutionary and competitive principles, and therefore distrusting of other races. There is a limit to that, however, and they must use their intellect which can learn and embrace differences. One of the group notes the distrust of Centauri in the book, seemingly in conflict. The Narn is taking the book very literally and keeping all of it sacred. G'Kar dismisses the sacred treatment and says that the passage was early in the book, and time has changed that fact. The Narn objects and G'Kar makes a point by saying that, by his logic, he should trust other Narn and hits him with the book to prove that the book should not be taken literally. Sheridan works late and finds Franklin arriving. Franklin informs him of his decision: he is taking over for Benjamin Kyle as head of Xenobiological Research. Sheridan is taken aback, and notes his disappointment, however, he respects the decision. He thinks Garibaldi will take it the hardest, however, his message does not get through, Garibaldi having gotten drunk and passed out in his bed again. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes